


事后……

by LZYPurple0916



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 祥林 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 双性
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21947152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LZYPurple0916/pseuds/LZYPurple0916
Summary: 不要怀疑一个男人的能力，任何方面的
Relationships: 阎鹤祥/郭麒麟
Kudos: 32





	事后……

**Author's Note:**

> 双性，雷勿入

作为在一起多年的老夫夫，郭麒麟一直觉得在某些有利夫妻生活和谐的事情上，阎鹤祥对他的需求很少。

比如他家老舅，有时候会出现嗓子哑到返场没法唱歌，比如他老舅的闺蜜，也是不是出现因为腰疼到不得不改掉《大保镖》的情况，就连作为他老搭档的那位黑小子也经常跟他吐槽说他表弟就是精力过于旺盛的萨摩耶，闹到他半夜都没法睡。

可是他，从来没出现过以上的任何一个问题。

每次聚餐听他们围坐在一起抱怨时，郭麒麟就感觉和他们就是两个世界的人。

有一回，一群人聚在一起吃汤锅，三个人义愤填膺地把自家捧哏吐槽成了衣冠禽兽，郭麒麟在一边都觉得难以想象。

九良给他的感觉一直都是性冷淡的人设，除了黏孟哥一点，基本上看不出来他们俩像在谈恋爱。

可是从孟哥经常扶腰来看，应该……没有那么简单……

而他舅妈兼死党的九郎，平时对他老舅一副言听计从的样子，但是听听他老舅有时说话声音……好吧，这也是一个表里不一的男人。

更别提龄龙这对关于父子关系永远争论不清的了，关于“叫爸爸”这件事情，郭麒麟听张九龄说了无数遍了。

“可是，这些事情对于我来说，完全没有过啊。”

“什么！？”

面对郭麒麟一脸平静的表情，其他三个人非常吃惊。

“不是，阎哥对你这么好？”

好？他都怀疑他哥是不是真的性冷淡。

“太照顾你了吧，真好。”

照顾？你确定那是照顾吗？

“是不是因为师哥年纪大了啊，对这方面没有那么热衷了。”

……你这说的我都没法接了。

“有没有可能是因为年纪大了，所以就……就……下降了……”

张九龄，我想不顾我们俩的死党情谊暴打你一顿可以吗？

郭麒麟拳头捏得响，张九龄吓了一跳，忙说：“你可以回去问问啊。”

郭麒麟深刻觉得，这是个好主意。

第二天晚上，郭麒麟结束了行程回家，二人按照需求结束日常生理活动后，郭麒麟并没有觉得很累，毕竟这已经是他习惯了的运动量。

阎鹤祥身上披着睡衣，认真地给郭麒麟清理，他们俩基本上每次都会带套，主要就是因为怕突然怀上，虽然双性人受育率不高，但是不怕一万就怕万一，阎鹤祥不敢冒一点风险，毕竟他们俩目前没有要孩子的机会，二来郭麒麟年纪还小，阎鹤祥也不想因为孩子束缚他想发展的机会。

郭麒麟身上几乎没有什么痕迹，毕竟怕他出去参加活动时不小心被别人看见引起不必要的麻烦。

郭麒麟想着接下来的一周可以休息，心情极好，这个时候阎鹤祥拿着浴巾过来，把他整个人包了起来，然后放在浴缸边上坐着，拿了毛巾蹲下来给他擦脚，又起身拿了另一条浴巾给他擦头发。

郭麒麟看了他哥一会儿，想起张九龄说的话，沉思了一会儿，开口问道：“哥，你觉得我怎么样啊？”

“你？”阎鹤祥被这个突如其来的问题问得有些懵，“你很好啊，怎么这样问啊。”

郭麒麟扯着浴巾的一角：“昨天和老舅他们一块儿吃饭来着，就说听他们抱怨说自家捧哏如何衣冠禽兽来着……”

“所以……”阎鹤祥看着小孩儿扭扭捏捏的样子，大概猜了个七七八八。

“哥哥，你是不是因为年纪大了，所以……”

郭麒麟看着他的表情非常耐人寻味，阎鹤祥眯着眼睛看着他。

“你在怀疑什么……我的能力？”

“不是啦……哥哥啊……你是不是真的……”

疑惑的眼神让即将不惑之年的某人突然有种很不爽的感觉。

低下头，摩挲着他的脸颊，轻轻地在郭麒麟的耳边说道。

“宝儿，永远不要怀疑一个男人的能力，尤其是在一些事情上。”

耳边的呼吸让郭麒麟身子都酥酥麻麻的，紧紧抓着浴缸边的把手，在没有任何准备的情况下，被人含住了耳垂。

“唔……”喉咙里发出了短暂且急促的嘤咛，湿热的舌头轻轻舔舐着耳廓上的绒毛，让他的身子逐渐发烫了起来。

“哥哥……”喉咙里发出了细碎的呻吟声，模模糊糊地。

腿间被人轻轻抚摸，刚刚高潮过没多久的小穴被手指一点一点再次撑开。

郭麒麟发出短而急促的呻吟，咬住了下唇，这个声音对他来讲还是羞耻了一些。

敏感的小穴里依旧湿湿滑滑的，阎鹤祥的手指一点一点向里面探入。

“宝儿，你里面还是太敏感了些。”面对自家哥哥的调笑，郭麒麟脸却一阵羞红。

阎鹤祥把裹着浴巾的郭麒麟的抱了起来，放在了洗手池上。

本来火热的身体碰到了冰凉的台面，一下子让郭麒麟抖了一下，随即更加靠近热源，缩在了阎鹤祥的怀里，喃喃地叫着“哥哥”，还嘟嘴索要吻。

两个人抱在一起热吻，郭麒麟自动把自己的舌尖探入阎鹤祥的口中，被人抓住攫住了舌，粘腻地亲吻着。

乳尖挺立着，像是硬硬的小石子一样，痒痒的，他蹭着阎鹤祥，希望他摸摸帮忙缓解。

“等不及了？”阎鹤祥伸手捏了一下桃尖，小孩儿整个人都抖了一下，配上洗完澡后水蒸气蒸腾的粉色皮肤，就像一颗诱人的水蜜桃一样。

含住了桃尖轻轻吮吸，看着小孩儿因为难耐仰起头，阎鹤祥不由得失笑，眼神下瞟时看见了抽屉，一路顺着吻到了小腹上，种下一些吻痕后，打开了抽屉，摸出了一个浅紫色的小玩意儿。

自家哥哥没了动作，让本来陷入情欲中的郭麒麟睁开了眼，瞧着他手里的小东西，突然意识到这个是什么的时候，吓了一跳。

“哥……哥哥……你什么时候买的？”他哥居然会卖这个，不敢相信。

“不是我买的，是杨九郎送的。”阎鹤祥看了一阵，找到电源键，然后按了下去。

嗡嗡的声音在郭麒麟耳边响起，他一下子有什么不好的预感……

当这个小东西抵在了他的花蕊处，他的身子一下子僵住了，强烈的快感从下身通过神经直达大脑，一下子身子软成了水，抓住了洗手台的边缘。

小东西一点一点被放进花穴中，快感也一阵比一阵强烈，他尽力想把这个小东西弄出去，可是却越来越里入。

“哥哥……唔……快……哈……快点……拿出……拿出去……我……我不行……哈……”

“乖，”阎鹤祥笑着吻了吻他的唇，在喉结处种下草莓，“宝儿，我要让你知道，什么时候，都不要怀疑一个男人的能力。”

“哥哥……我……我错了……唔……”每一次想尽力把跳蛋排出去，就会越来越往里，桃尖再次被吮吸，发出的声音让郭麒麟懊恼自己干嘛要多此一问。

跳蛋被抵在敏感点上，高频率震动让郭麒麟抖了两下，下面分身喷出乳白的液体，花穴里的水也大量涌出，顺着洗手台面一点一点滴落在瓷砖地面上。

阎鹤祥在郭麒麟的求饶声中拿出了震动的跳蛋，关上了电源，自家小孩儿泪眼朦胧地看着他，鼻尖红红的，像是受了天大的委屈。

“林林，是不是很舒服？”阎鹤祥亲了亲小可怜的鼻尖，安慰一样又吻了吻唇。

“挺舒服的……”郭麒麟觉得丢死人了，居然舒服到哭出来。

阎鹤祥蹲了下来，望着不断流水的穴口，舌尖试探下的一舔，小孩儿身子又抖了一下，在郭麒麟的震惊的目光下用唇舌堵住穴口。

“哥哥……哈……啊……”刚刚高潮过的穴口极度敏感，嫩肉紧紧包裹住舌头，液体一阵一阵汹涌。

“宝儿也是水做的呢......”狠狠吮吸了穴口，里面的水流出来的越来越多，郭麒麟的脚背绷直了，但是依旧抵挡不住快感袭来，腿都觉得酥麻，达到第二次高潮。

加上之前，三次高潮让郭麒麟有些脱力，喉咙也有些嘶哑，头放在阎鹤祥的肩膀上喘息着，可是自家哥哥哪儿有这么容易放过他，刚刚泄的分身被人撸动，流着水的穴口也被挤开了花瓣，直捣敏感点。

“哥哥……”语气里除了媚人，更多幽怨的味道，但是高潮了几次却依旧紧致的内壁依旧如同小嘴一样吮吸着炙热的分身，阎鹤祥也舒服地发出喟叹。

郭麒麟的双腿挂在阎鹤祥腰间，缠住他的腰，坐在洗手台上当着力点，头靠在了镜子上，蒙蒙的水雾里看见自己带着情欲的样子，脸颊绯红，不敢再看第二次了。

分身在湿热的内壁里探寻着，很快找到敏感点狠狠地压了下去，郭麒麟发出的娇喘柔媚了许多。

一路顶到了子宫口上，这种刺激他从未体会过，以往阎鹤祥总是心疼他，今天这是破了戒，分身进入子宫口后，郭麒麟被更大的刺激弄到手指再在阎鹤祥背上划了几道，嘴唇吻了吻自家哥哥的耳垂。

顶撞进子宫后，郭麒麟感觉自己全身酥酥麻麻，无论被碰到哪里都会颤抖，带着哭腔的求饶只是让人更想欺负他，身体里的大家伙搅弄着不停流水的穴口，更紧致的小嘴不停挽留着大家伙，空荡的浴室里咕叽咕叽的水声不断回响，郭麒麟自己都臊得慌。

“哥哥……我要……要到了……唔……”紧紧扣住了阎鹤祥的肩膀，脚背和大腿肌肉全部绷直，郭麒麟达到了第四次高潮。

高潮完后，阎鹤祥正准备把分身从花穴里抽出来，却被人一下子咬紧了。

“宝儿？”阎鹤祥亲了一下自家小孩儿的脸颊。

“哥哥……没有射……”死死咬住。

“乖，真弄在里面，到时候万一怀孕了怎么办？”阎鹤祥知道郭麒麟现在正忙，若是真的怀孕了就避免不了休息一年左右了。

可是偏偏小孩儿哭出声来，阎鹤祥吓了一跳，赶忙安慰着，人家抽抽噎噎地说：“要哥哥的牛奶灌进来……”

不知道小孩儿哪里学的这些个话。

“怀上了怎么办？”阎鹤祥一边往里顶，一边开口问道。

郭麒麟已经被艹干到失神，唇边的水痕也在灯光愈发明显，快感如潮水般不断拍打着他敏感的身子，“要给……给……哥哥生……生孩子……哈啊……”

哪个男人能忍！

顶入子宫口狠狠抽插一阵，郭麒麟抖的像筛子一样，被炙热的液体灌进子宫烫了一激灵，下身如同泄洪一般，分身也喷出少量液体，达到了第四次高潮。

松垮的浴巾上沾满各种不明液体，一块又一块都是水渍，阎鹤祥把浴巾抽出来放在了架子上，结果郭麒麟从洗手台上无力滑下来时，还好阎鹤祥搂着他的腰，不然差点就要摔一跤了。

安抚着吻了吻小孩儿的身子，吮吸了几下两个小桃子，但是浑身过度敏感的小神兽半点撩拨都受不了，哭着求人。

“哥哥……还要……痒……还热……”

阎鹤祥深深觉得以前自己是不是节制了些，一朝破戒，居然还嫌不够。

从抽屉里摸出了润滑剂，然后将挤出来的液体一点一点探进后穴中。

郭麒麟感觉得到后穴冰冰凉凉，他和阎鹤祥以前偶尔也会用后面，不过更多还是前面为主，所以后穴更加紧致。

阎鹤祥手指探入后穴一点点扩张，前面的水流到后面，后穴的口也是湿漉漉一片，三指轻松进出后，阎鹤祥放在后穴，将分身一点一点顶了进去。

后面与前面不同，快感更加绵长，不像前面那么直接，后面许久不用，肠肉包裹着的分身舒爽到了极点。

郭麒麟手撑着镜面，模模糊糊看着自己脸上的表情，一下觉得自己太色了，不过他也没有太多功夫去想，只能尖叫着让自家哥哥快些。

“哥哥……啊……哈……我……我真的……不……不行了……唔……”

花穴跟着又一次高潮，顺着大腿滴落在地面，分身真是什么都没有了，后穴的分身硬挺着。

“哥哥……射前面……我要……要给……给哥哥……生孩子……生好多……”

分身再次进入泥泞的花穴，生生灌了一肚子的牛奶，小腹撑到微微隆起，这下子都不可能吃不饱了。

紧接着，一周的时间，郭麒麟没有出现在任何人的视线里，每次问阎鹤祥，回答都是一句话。

“少爷啊，在家休息啊，这段时间每天都挺累的。”

德云社某不愿透露姓名的少班主经过一周的「喂牛奶」活动的洗礼，表示，他要是再嘴贱，他就是茄子！


End file.
